Wondering Lives
by Rae7122
Summary: Ichigo just got his powers back after the Azien thing. Ichigo has met some new people or so he thinks in a chat room. As he figures out who these people are he fails to recognize Uryu. With out their pride in the way like usual can these two get along? Will they ever realize who the other is? Well lets just see.This is a yaoi fanfic. This is rated M for future chapters and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

So here is a new story I'm working on! It's something me and Mae Lillia (Some may know of her Bleach chat on YouTube) are working on! This is the final product of our hard work!

**These are the Chat names; no one knows real names in the chat just the user names, so everyone thinks they are talking to strangers! Just so you can follow there are the usernames and characters they belong to. This fanfiction will show both the conversations the characters have while in the chat room and events that happened outside of it. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are loved! Thanks.**

_Redbeauty-Orihime_

_Fightergrl- Tatsuki _

_LastArcher-Uryu _

_MaskedSacrifice-Ichigo _

_SnowQueen- Rukia _

_Petaled-Byakuya_

_S3xypineapple-Renji_

_MyPride-Chad_

_IceCaptin: Toushiro _

_BelovedFather: Isshin _

_CutieKuro: Yuzu _

_Soccerlife-Karin_

**Petaled**: has signed on

**S3xypineapple**: has signed on

**MaskedSacrifice**: has signed on

**LastArcher**: has signed on

**MyPride**: has signed on

**SnowQueen**: has signed on

**Redbeauty**: has signed on

**BelovedFather:** has signed on

**MaskedSacrifice**: Oi! Old man! Get off the computer!

**BelovedFather**: My dear son! Why do you treat me so? T-T

**Beloved Father**: signed out

**SnowQueen**: that wasn't very nice

**MaskedSacrifice**...

**Redbeauty**: poor Mr. BelovedFather...

**MaskedSacrifice**: shut up you don't know what I go through daily with that idiot.

**Petaled**: to call one's father that, surely you are an ingrate.

**MaskedSacrifice**: fuck you asshole! I didn't ask for your opinion here!

**MyPride**: ...

**LastArcher**: I agree with MaskedSacrifice; we do not know of his personal life outside of what he tells us therefore we shouldn't but in his family affairs.

**S3xypineapple**: yeah whatever man, I don't really care 'bout that!

**SnowQueen:** okay then...

**Redbeauty:** so how is everyone? I know most of us just got out of school! How was your day? Mine was great!

**SnowQueen**: I defiantly don't miss school; glad I don't have to go.

**MaskedSacrifice**: lucky it's boring. My day was ok I guess.

**LastArcher**: I finally finished a project I've been working on so I'd say the day went fairly well.

**MyPride**:... It was okay...

**S3xypineapple**: you don't talk much do you? Any who! I did something really cool played a prank on my boss! He won't find out about it until tonight! Can't wait to see his face!

**MaskedSacrifice**: what the hell did you do?

**S3xypineapple**: not telling, anyone of you guys could be him for all I know!

**LastArcher**: well if that's what you believe then why tell us about your 'prank' in the first place? If one of us was your superior then they'd find out it was you when said prank happened...

**S3xypineapple**: you're such a smartass you know that right?

**MaskedSacrifice**: you remind me of one of my friends...

**LastArcher**: I'm merely stating the facts.

**MaskedSacrifice**: whatever you say...

**SnowQueen**: I wanna hear about this prank! What'd you do?

**S3xypineapple**: okay! I'll tell you. I put pink dye in his shampoo so when he bathes next his hair will turn pink!

**Petaled**: that's just rude...

**MaskedSacrifice**: that's actually kind of funny. I wonder...

**LastArcher**: you're up to no good MaskedSacrifice, aren't you?

**Redbeauty:** I don't get it?

**MyPride**: just ignore it...

**MaskedSacrifice**: oh nothing, just thinking about what my old man would do if his hair suddenly turned puke green.

**LastArcher**: that's just childish.

**S3xypineapple**: why didn't I think of that color?! Dude he would so flip out if it was that color!

**SnowQueen**: that's gross, at least with pink it's pretty cute, green would look nasty.

**Petaled:** so distasteful...

**MaskedSacrifice**: it's not like it's happening to you Petaled so why do you care?

**Petaled**: such atrocities should not go unpunished...

**LastArcher**: and what exactly could you do?

**Petaled**: kill him. If any of my underlings did such a thing they would die by my own two hands.

**MaskedSacrifice**: way to take a joke.

**MyPride**:brhbeidg

**Redbeauty**: you ok pride? Hello pride?

**MyPride**: signed out

**SnowQueen:** he must've fallen asleep on his computer.

**Petaled**: and how prey-tell would you know that.

**SnowQueen:** I did it once and where my head fell a bunch of letters were typed out like that!

**MaskedSacrifice**: I don't even want to know...

**LastArcher**: agreed.

**Soccerlife**: signed on.

**Soccerlife**: Onii-san! Tou-san needs your help!

**MaskedSacrifice**: whatever I'll be there. Hold on.

**Soccerlife**: signed out

**MaskedSacrifice:** signed out

**LastArcher:** okay?

**S3xypineapple**: holy shit look at the time I've got to go!

**S3xypineapple**: signed out

**Petaled**: signed out

**SnowQueen**: where is everyone going?

**LastArcher**: who knows? I've got homework.

**LastArcher**: signed out

**Redbeauty**: Aweee everyone is gone.

**SnowQueen**: this is no fun! Fine I'm leaving stupid people.

**SnowQueen**: signed out

**Redbeauty:** now I'm all alone :(

**Redbeauty:** signed out

Once Ichigo turned away from the computer he rushed down stairs to see Isshin helping a heavily pregnant woman to the clinic. Ichigo quickly set up the bed. "Ichigo we need hot towels and a tub of warm water!" Isshin yelled, Ichigo ran to get the supplies.

Uryu sighed leaning back against his desk chair. 'I wonder who everyone is. They all remind me of people I know..' The Quincy slowly got up, walking over to his school bag pulling out his homework, a stuffed doll, that resembled a certain soul reaper fell out landing softly on the ground. Looking down the archer picked up the doll, smiling softly as he put it on the table continuing his work.

Ichigo flopped down on his bed, exhausted; turns out that lady was carrying twins, TWINS. No wonder he was so damn tired. But everything went well, he'd admit seeing those kids being brought into the world was strange, not a bad strange though. Ichigo blinked his tired eyes as he checked his clock, a bright red 03:17 AM glared back at him. Sighing the substitute Shinigami decided to log in on the chat room, hidden so he could see if anyone was on, if so he'd try and see if he could find clues about their identities, after all many of them acted like people he knew, he had to find out if he was right.

**MaskedSacrifice:** Signed in as hidden

**S3xypineapple:** Signed in

**Petaled: **Signed in

**SnowQueen:** Signed in

**IceCaptain: **Signed in

**Petaled:** RENJI! WHAT THE HELL?!

**SnowQueen:** Renji? You're on here? What happened?

**Petaled: **DAMN IT RENJI I SEE YOU ARE ONLINE!

**S3xypineapple:** C-captain?

**SnowQueen: **Onii-sama?

**Petaled: **RENJI COME HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!

**S3xypineapple**: N-no offence Captain but NO FREAKING WAY!

**S3xypineapple:** Signed out

**Petaled: **COME BACK HERE

**Petaled: **Signed out.

**IceCaptain:** Ok what just happened?

**SnowQueen**: Well earlier S3xypineapple, or rather Renji was talking online to me and Petaled, who happens to be Onii-sama. Well Renji was talking about how he pulled a prank on his boss. Turns out Renji dyed Onii-sama's hair pink…

**IceCaptain:** Baka.

**SnowQueen:** Hai Hai~

**LastArcher: **Signed in

**MaskedSacrifice: **Signed in (unhidden)

**MaskedSacrifice:** What's up?

**LastArcher: **Couldn't get back to sleep, what about you guys?

**SnowQueen: **My brother ran out of his room screaming and woke me up, so I figured I'd come on here.

**IceCaptain:** It's not like it matters if I tell you or not…..

**MaskedSacrifice: **Well I just finished helping my old man, can't get to sleep so I came on here to try and kill time before I have to go to school tomorrow.

**SnowQueen:** You _just_ finished?!

**LastArcher: **What did your father make you do?

**MaskedSacrifice: **Eh nothing really it just took a long time…

**IceCaptain:** Stupid….

**LastArcher:** Still you should be tired right?

**MaskedSacrifice:** Nah, I'm used to not getting sleep all the time…

**LastArcher:** I see…..

**SnowQueen:** So why is your user name MaskedSacrifice anyway?

**MaskedSacrifice:** Why does it matter?

**SnowQueen: **I don't know; it just intrigues me.

**MaskedSacrifice:** I'm not entirely sure myself, but it just seems to fit who I am…..

**LastArcher: **So you're a Sacrifice of some sort?

**SnowQueen: **No one should be a sacrifice, no matter what…

**MaskedSacrifice:** I'd rather be a sacrifice then watch my friends and family get hurt.

**IceCaptain: **How noble of you, it stuff like that is what gets you killed.

**LastArcher:** And how exactly do you know?

**IceCaptain: **to sacrifice something to gain something holds no value, it demeans both.

**MaskedSacrifice:** And what exactly would a _kid like you_ know?

**IceCaptain: **I'm not a kid!

**MaskedSacrifice: **Yeah sure.

**IceCaptain: **I AM NOT A KID!

**MaskedSacrifice: **Prove it!

**IceCaptain: **Asshole how the hell can I do that?!

**SnowQueen: **STOP BICKERING YOU IDIOTS! Man you guys are worse than two other people I know…..

**LastArcher: **So childish….

**MaskedSacrifice: **Whatever….

**LastArcher**: You still haven't answered my question though…

**MaskedSacrifice:** Which one?

**LastArcher: **What did your father make you do that took you so long?

**MaskedSacrifice: **I did though.

**LastArcher: **Nothing doesn't really qualify…

**MaskedSacrifice: **If you _must_ know, my old man owns a clinic. And he needed my help with this pregnant lady. Turns out it was her first time having a kid and she had twins so it took forever. They're just got transferred to a hospital.

**LastArcher**: Wow, I certainly wasn't expecting that answer…

**MaskedSacrifice**: Oi you asked.

**LastArcher:** I suppose I did..

**SnowQueen: **Where exactly do you two live?

**LastArcher: **I live in Kurakura town… Why?

**MaskedSacrifice:** …. I do too…

**SnowQueen**: Just curious!

**IceCaptain: **Uh huh…

**MaskedSacrifice:** Yeah well its 6 now. I better go get ready for school.

**LastArcher: **Same here.

**SnowQueen: **Ok! Bye!

**MaskedSacrifice: **signed out

**LastArcher:** signed out

Ichigo sighed before getting out of his chair stretching his arms over his head and making his way to the shower. _So Petaled is Byakuya, SnowQueen has to be Rukia, and S3xypineapple is Renji huh? IceCaptain has got to be Toushiro. I didn't think that the soul society much technology, let alone internet that connects here. I wonder who Redbeauty, MyPride and LastArcher are. _Ichigo mused as he stepped into the scalding water, sighing as the water hit his skin.

Once Ichigo was done his relaxing shower he stepped out into his room, only a towel hanging from his hips. Little did he know his father was outside his door ready to strike. Once dressed, Ichigo turned the nob on his door only to have the door violently pushed open by his father trying to land a kick in his son's face. With Ichigo's quick reflexes he easily dodged and kicked his father in the gut before casually strolling down the stairs leaving a hunched over Isshin on the floor. Ichigo took his seat across from Karin and began to eat, once done he got up thanking Yuzu before heading out the door. Ichigo gazed up at the blue sky as he walked to his high school thinking over everything that had happened a week ago, Ginjo, regaining his powers, his Fullbring, how he can now summon his sword without turning into a Shinigami, being able to use his reiatsu with his combat pass. It was strange but he was happy he could protect everyone he cared about again. Ichigo looked forward and before he knew it he was at school. And everything was like usual, Keigo attacking him before he got to class Inoue greeting him with a smile, and Tatsuki waving a greeting his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is chapter two! For those of you that read my other stories I'm currently stuck and have a lack of inspiration for them. I'll try an update all of my stories as soon as I write new chapters, with college and tests it's kind of hard so sorry! Any way here's the second part hope you enjoy it and reviews are loved~!**

Ichigo was barely paying attention to his teacher as she rambled on about something to do with triangles and ordering pairs and such. He was more or less in his own world wondering about his chat room friends, he knew four of them and one other he was fairly certain of, Chad being MyPride. The one that completely eluded him was LastArcher. Maybe he didn't know them, we wasn't too certain. The substitute Shinigami looked out the window, the hollows have been quiet recently so he hasn't had to leave class for a few days. Sighing Ichigo took his phone out of his pocket and turned on his chat app, hoping someone would be on to get rid of his boredom, he still had another 40 minutes of class left before lunch. Glancing down at his phone he saw LastArcher was on, deciding talking to him was the best option he signed in himself.

**MaskedSacrifice:** signed in

**LastArcher:** Hey, what are you doing online at this time?

**MaskedSacrifice: **I could ask you the same thing. But I'm in class and the only thing the teacher is talking about some guy and his triangle of ordered pairs or some shit. I'm bored out of my mind and still have 40 min till my lunch break.

**LastArcher:** I see. My lunch break is the same time as yours then. Is this your last year of high school?

**MaskedSacrifice:** Yeah it is. You?

**LastArcher: **Same. What college are you thinking about going to?

**MaskedSacrifice: **Med school. I'm going to try and be a doctor, hopefully in emergency medicine. I already have experience so I think I can test out of a lot of the classes. What about you?

**LastArcher: **I'm thinking about being a novelist. Or teacher maybe. More so, on the Novelist side right now.

**MaskedSacrifice: **That sounds cool. You could be both if you can't decide any way.

**LastArcher:** That's what I thought. So is your teacher by any chance talking about Pascal's Triangle?

**MaskedSacrifice: **How did you know?

**LastArcher: **You said Triangle with ordered pairs, that's what, clued me in.

**MaskedSacrifice: **Then you know how boring it is.

**LastArcher: **Yeah it is pretty boring.

**MaskedSacrifice: **Yeah, so what class are you in for you to be online?

**LastArcher: **Art class, I finished the project a week early so I've got nothing to do for now.

**MaskedSacrifice:** That's cool I guess. You like art?

**LastArcher: **Yeah, and I very much like sewing.

**MaskedSacrifice:** Really?

**LastArcher: **Is that so weird?

**MaskedSacrifice: **huh? No its not, everyone has things they like.

**LastArcher: **You're the first person to say that. I often hear that is a girly hobby for a boy to like doing.

**MaskedSacrifice: **You're a guy? Well I guess that makes it more unique then huh?

**LastArcher:** Yes I'm male. You really think so?

**MaskedSacrifice: **Yeah I do. I don't really have any special skills or talents like that, and I think everyone has a right to like whatever they want.

**LastArcher: **Thanks you, the bells about to ring. Talk to you later?

**MaskedSacrifice: **Sure. Later.

Ichigo signed out putting his phone in his pocket and a few minutes later the bell rang. Smirking the orange haired boy got up from his seat to meet his friends on the roof to eat lunch. Like usual he was there first, Ishida and the others soon after. Ichigo was sitting against the fence eating from the bento Yuzu had made him this morning.

"Oi!" Ichigo greeted them, Ishida nodded, sitting next to the Shinigami as the others soon followed. Orihime opened her bento reveal a green blob of mush and purple looking potatoes. Ichigo's eye twitched as she happily ate the most likely inedible concoction.

"ICHIGO! That looks so good let me have some!" Keigo yelled as he tried to dive for his friend's bento only to receive said friend's foot in his face, this caused a steam of tears to come from Keigo's eyes.

"No, Yuzu made it for me. So I'm going to eat it." Ichigo replied his friend's face under his shoe as he ate his food. Mizuro chuckled at the scene, Tatsuki sighed and Chad stared blankly as he ate his sandwich. Uryu kept checking his phone as he ate waiting for a certain person to sign on. _Well he has his lunch too; he's probably with his friends then _thought the Quincy as he put his phone away to watch the scene before him. Something he couldn't shake was how much MaskedSacrifice and Kurosaki seemed alike. _Maybe if we both swallowed our pride maybe we could talk like that._ Uryu's eyes widened for a second before he composed himself _Doesn't Ichigo have math class before lunch as well? There's no way they could be the same could it. _He thought for a moment then Uryu smiled slightly as he continued to eat silently.

"Oh guys guess what!" Orihime chipped, her lunch gone. By this time everyone was done eating and looking at her. "We still have like 20 minutes of lunch left! Let's do something fun!" Tatsuki smirked at the thought. Ichigo looked at his friends oddly as Ishida's eye twitched. Mizuro and Keigo shared a funny look before turning back to Inoue.

"Yeah! Let's do truth or dare!" Tatsuki said oddly happy, as she leered at Ichigo, who glared back at her venomously. Ichigo was ready to protest until Keigo jumped up smiling yelling 'yes!'. Ichigo sighed in defeat looking over at Ishida to see his reaction, but he could see the boy's eyes for the sun shone one them directly blocking them from his view.

"I get to go first!" Keigo energetically said as he sat back down. Ichigo rolled his eyes; of _course_ he'd have to go first. Keigo grinned pointedly at Ichigo, said ginger just scowled. "Truth or dare Ichigo!"

"Truth baka, I know what'd you say if I picked dare." Ichigo rolled his eyes again and leaned his weight on the fence again. Keigo frowned.

"You're so mean Ichigo! I just wanted your lunches!" Ichigo glared at his friend. "Okay I get it! Um so, do you like anyone?" Keigo finally said, Ichigo had visibly flinched at this, which caught Uryu's attention.

"Yeah I do." Ichigo said as he cleared his throat. _Damn it now I have to avoid getting truth again so they can't ask me who it is. How the hell could I tell them I like Ishida? Tch I wish he would just talk to me for once and see me as a friend at least instead as just some Shinigami. Dammit.. _Ichigo thought. "Ishida, truth or dare?" Ichigo asked as he cast a glance towards the Quincy.

"Truth Kurosaki." The archer replied as he fixed his glasses. Ichigo thought for a second.

"Do _you_ like anyone?" the red head finally asked. Uryu's face turned 10 different shades of red as his eyes widened drastically. Ishida gulped trying to calm himself again as he pushed his glasses back up his nose before clearing his throat.

"That the best you can come up with Kurosaki?" was his snarky comeback. Ichigo just smirked back at his friend.

"Nah I'm just curious is all, so answer the question Ishida." Was Ichigo's lazy reply. Uryu huffed convinced his friend wouldn't ask a different question.

"As a matter of fact I do like someone" He answered, a slight blush still on his face. The archer turned to Tatsuki. "Truth or dare Tatsuki". Said martial artist smiled in return.

"Dare, I'm not chicken" Ishida smirked at this.

"I dare you to refrain from asking me who I like at all times no matter how much you want to." Tatsuki glared at the bi-spectacled teen before nodding in agreement. Ishida smiled at his success.

"Ok then-" she was cut off by the bell ringing signaling the end of lunch. The group had gotten up and headed to their respective classrooms.

Ichigo was once again left to his own devices as his teacher now rambled on about English. He understood the stupid class well enough, he was the 3rd in his class and he never paid attention! Sighing he glanced down at his phone and once again saw his online buddy was signed in. Smirking he decided to talk to him.

**MaskedSacrifice: **Hey!

**LastArcher: **Hello to you too.

**MaskedSacrifice: **How was lunch?

**LastArcher: **Very enlightening actually. What class do you have now?

**MaskedSacrifice: **English, I'm pretty good at it so it's really boring for me. You?

**LastArcher: **World History, my teacher is explaining what we did yesterday again so I already have the notes.

**MaskedSacrifice:** Huh, sounds like he's forgetful.

**LastArcher: **He is, very much so. I have a question for you.

**MaskedSacrifice: **Okay shoot

**LastArcher: **Do you happen to like anyone at the moment?

**MaskedSacrifice: **That's a strange question but yeah I do, but I don't have a chance with him

**LastArcher: **Him?

**MaskedSacrifice: **Yeah him, you probably think it's weird liking another guy, huh?

**LastArcher: **Not at all, the person I happen to like it male too.

**MaskedSacrifice: **Really?

**LastArcher: **Yeah I do, I happen to be talking to him now.

**MaskedSacrifice: **Well that's cool. But does he know?

**LastArcher: **Unfortunately not, he's far too dense.

**MaskedSacrifice: **I know how it feels having someone you like just within reach but not being able to tell him how you feel because you're their friend and saying something might end up with him pushing you away. Then not even being able to be friends after that makes you scared.

**LastArcher: **I have to go.

**MaskedSacrifice:** Huh? Ok then, talk to you later.

Uryu quickly put his phone away, as Ichigo's spirit thread began caressing his body making him shiver. The archer had to grip the sides of his chair to keep from mewling out, the silky feel of the threat caressing his lips and arms gently before it found purchase wrapping itself around his wrist, vibrating silently with emotion and pure power. _His reiatsu is always like this radiating violently, causing me to go week in the knees. How does he not notice it wrapping around me? When he was talking about the person he liked, his thread reached out to me, why? He can't possibly like me no matter how much I want him too. _Uryu looked down at his and the red threat wrapped tightly around his wrist, moving slightly almost as if lovingly. He gripped the chair again when he felt as if his entire being was being wrapped up, he wanted to moan out, it felt so _good_. He blinked once then twice trying to focus his eyes, he then saw his own pale blue thread entwined with Ichigo's. Blushing Ishida didn't move, he was afraid if he lost his grip on the chair he'd let his voice out as he trembled.

Ichigo was feeling strange, it was odd, like when Ishida touched his spirit thread the first time they ,met. Trying to concentrate he reached out and found his threat wrapped tightly around another, it was a pale blue color. The ginger was shocked at what he saw and slightly embarrassed. _Shit I hope he doesn't notice_ he thought as he tried to will his thread away from Uryu's.

Uryu breathed a sigh of relief as Ichigo's spirit thread unwound itself from his own. _Why would his reiatsu do that? _He thought as he groaned inwardly, now he had a problem, he was hard and in school no less. _If I was home, at least I could take care of this! Dammit now I have to wait and hope it goes away. Dammit Ichigo. _Uryu frustrated laid his head down on the desk, waiting for the day to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day, obviously didn't have anything to do! Well this story seems to be doing well so far. I'm hoping it stays that way! Anyway here's the other chapter. I know how oblivious Ichigo and Uryu are being but in my mind they both have too much pride to even consider the other like them. Not only that, Uryu has to worry about his father. So this might be the last chapter they are both in denial about it, not sure we'll see! Enjoy!**

Ichigo landed gracefully after slicing the hollow's mask. He watched the creature disappear and get sent to the soul society. Currently Ichigo was at the outskirts of town, a place he typically left to the resident Shinigami of the time, but tonight he had sought out the hollows, needing something to vent his frustration on, he put Zangetsu back in his back as he ran home hoping to work out some of the adrenaline still in his system. The ginger was soon back at his house and jumping back into his body. A soft knock was heard at his door, puzzled Ichigo got up, rolling his head around to crack his neck. Opening the door he saw his father looking at him with a strange look in his eye. For once Isshin didn't tackle his son, try and land a punch or kick, he simply walked calmly and sat down at Ichigo's desk. Obviously confused Ichigo sat down on his bed across from his father,

"Oyaji?" Ichigo said confused. Isshin smiled in reply.

"You went pretty far away tonight Ichigo, is there something bugging you?" the former captain's voice barely above a whisper laced with concern for his son. Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just needed to vent a bit I suppose." Was the substitute's reply. Isshin sighed leaning back on the chair.

"I could gather that. Ichigo you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Isshin said looking at his son, obvious confusion clouding his eyes, those brown eyes that looked just like Masaki's, his mom.

"Oyaji. What did you do when… When you knew you liked mom?" Ichigo looked at his dad, slightly embarrassed about the question he just asked his father. Isshin chuckled, closing his eyes.

"That's what this is about? A girl?" he said opening his eyes, but his happy look fell at the seriousness his son's face showed. The black haired man rubbed the back of his neck and Ichigo spoke up.

"I, it's not a _girl_ dad." Ichigo replied. This had Isshin's eyes widening for two reasons; one Ichigo called him _dad, _not Oyaji, old man, or goat face, but dad. Two the way he said girl was surprising to say the least.

"It's about a _boy_ then?" Ichigo closed his eyes nodding and put his head in his hands, waiting for his dad's reply, assumingly negative. His head shot up when his dad sat next to him and ruffled his hair as he smiled down at his son reassuringly. "Look I don't care _who_ you like, whether it's a boy or girl. I just want you happy ok?" Ichigo smirked before shaking his head, Isshin, feeling like he'd done his job got up and left the room. Ichigo laid down on his bed before he drifted off into sleep.

Uryu was awoken by a pleasant sensation; his face felt like silk was lapping at his skin, his arms being caressed by the same silly sensation. He opened his eyes to see Ichigo's spirit thread wrapped around his entire body as it seemed to nuzzle closer. The Quincy blushed brightly as the thread started to caress his neck, forcing a small moan from his lips. Squeezing his eyes tightly I tried to ignore the pleasant feeling he receiving. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down he moved to grab the ribbon and detangle himself from it. Once free the ribbon wrapped itself around his wrist again, which seemed to be its favorite place of the day. Groaning he left the thread and laid back down going back to sleep.

Uryu woke up at around 6:15, he quickly got dressed and darted out the door, he was much later than normal and Ichigo's damn thread was still wrapped around his wrist. As the Quincy was still running he glanced down to see it was close to 6:30, obviously distressed he tried to pick up his pace but suddenly slammed into something, this caused him to stumble back. Expecting impact he closed his eyes, except he never hit the concrete. A warm arm was wrapped around his back as the own steadied him.

"You ok Ishida?" Uryu's face snapped up to see Ichigo staring at him. The archer blushed before standing straight and fixing his glasses.

"Yes, fine thank you. If you don't mind I'll be leaving."

"Why don't we walk together then?" Ichigo couldn't stop the words flying from his mouth and Uryu flinched slightly before nodding and continued walking, Ichigo right next to him. The taller teen found the silence uncomfortable, he scratched his head trying to think of something to say, Uryu beat him too it though.

"Are you always this late?" his tone was arrogant as he tried to focus on something other then the ginger's presence or his thrumming reiatsu, or his spirit thread beginning to wind tighter around his wrist and start to entwine itself with his own. Ichigo grunted.

"This is a _normal_ time, you're just freakishly early." Ichigo had replied. _There it is again, damn it why the hell is my thread wrapping around Ishida's? _Ichigo glowered at the road ahead of them; Uryu caught his expression and vaguely wondered what he was thinking about. Ichigo sighed well it wasn't like he could just grab his spirit thread now and forcefully untie it like last time, Uryu would surely notice. Ishida began shivering as Ichigo's thread wound tighter around his own.

"Damn it Kurosaki! Control your reiatsu!" He finally shouted his eyes twitching as he held his bag so tight his knuckled turned white. Ichigo twitched as he stared at the shorter teen _He noticed it?_ He thought before he reached out to unwind the two, once he touched the Quincy's thread, said boy's knees gave out as he mewled.

"Uryu!" quickly abandoning the threads he caught his friend who looked up at him, his face flushed as he pushed the Shinigami away before reaching out to untangle the two ribbons himself. Ichigo had to bite his lip, he felt like he was going to burst when the archer's delicate fingers touched his thread lightly. That's when he noticed his thread was wrapped around the other teen's wrist. "Um, Ishida?" he asked. The Quincy finally untangling the two ribbons looked up. Ichigo pointed to his wrist. "How long has my spirit thread been like that?" he asked slightly blushing. Uryu lifted up his wrist as he looked at the red ribbon wrapped tightly around his wrist; he then shoved it in his face blushing bright red.

"You mean to tell me _you haven't noticed_?!" he yelled at the orange haired teen. Ichigo's eye twitched before he grabbed the wrist in front of him, when he did the thread disappeared.

"Why the hell would I ask you if I had?!" he replied slightly angry at the other teen. Uryu, still blushing, looked at Ichigo defiantly.

"It's been like this _before_ you lost your powers, and it's been like this _since you got them back!_" he exclaimed. Ichigo was taken aback by his friend's words. "Ever since Aizen appeared it's been like that! And I would like to know _why_!" Uryu was slightly panting from his outburst as Ichigo stared back at him. _That's when I noticed I liked him._ Was Ichigo's thought. "Aren't you going to say anything Kurosaki?!" Ishida questioned. Ichigo looked down at Uryu.

"I never knew Ishida, I'm sorry. I didn't-" a loud slap was heard, Ichigo's face was turned to the side a red mark forming on his face. He looked at Ishida's face, unshed tears forming in his eyes, but before Ichigo could say or do anything the boy ran away towards the park. _So much for school._ Ichigo thought before he headed after the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so another chapter, this story seems to have a life of its own! If anyone does find an error or misspelled word please tell me! I'm absolutely **_**horrible**_** at spelling! If I didn't have spell check I'd look like a complete idiot! So any who~ enjoy this chapter!**

Uryu was running into the wooded area of the park, close to where he and Ichigo had defeated those Menos Grande. Tears had begun falling down his face, _that idiot!_ He thought as he tried to lose Ichigo's trail. It was much harder then he thought for someone who couldn't track reiatsu to save his _life_, he seemed perfectly capable of tracking Uryu's every move, even with his suppressed spiritual pressure. _Dammit why won't he give up already?!___The Quincy continued to run on shaky legs, panting, trying to get further away, but the orange haired teen was gaining on him. It seemed there was nothing he could do. After another 10 minutes or so Ichigo was on his heels and Uryu was ready to fall, as if fate had stepped in and decided to spit in his face the Quincy tripped over a tree route. Before he could fall face first into the dirt Ichigo had sped up and caught the boy from behind pulling him up and turning him around to see his face. When Ichigo saw Uryu's tears he felt his heart throb painfully. The bi-spectacled teen tried to push away from Ichigo, to run again, but the taller of the two brought him into his chest holding the crying boy gently as he placed his chin on black silky hair. The archer was in shock, Ichigo, his friend, a _Shinigami_ was embra_c_ing him, and he liked it. Finally giving into his exhaustion Uryu leaned into the embrace. Ichigo tightened his arms around the boy as his heart sped up, he could hear it pounding in his ears. _Is that his heart beat?_ Uryu had wondered, blushing, _It's so fast._ Uryu pulled away slightly and looked up. Ichigo's expressive brown eyes gazed into Uryu's glossy blue. _Ichigo_.

"I'm so sorry Uryu. I never noticed my reiatsu affected you like that! It's just when you said it started I had realized something. And I guess my constant thoughts caused my spirit thread to act on its own, on what I so desperately _wanted_ but knew was never possible." Ichigo laid his head on Uryu's shoulder. "I need to tell you, I've liked you for a long time Uryu. I understand if you don't feel the same but please just let me hold you like this a little longer and I'll give up I promise" Ichigo's head buried deeper into the slightly younger boy's nape. Ichigo felt his shirt getting wet and before he could pull away and ask what was wrong Uryu wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, burying his own face deeper into the taller teen's chest.

"Ichigo you Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Uryu murmured into the ginger's shirt, as he began to shake, luckily Ichigo was holding him up or he would've fallen. "Baka." He whispered holding the boy tighter. Ichigo's eyes widened, but he soon began to feel something wrap around his wrist, he was a pale blue ribbon and a red one entwined with is as the red lead to Uryu's wrist. Ichigo smiled softly at the realization that Ishida, the one he had been pining after for over a year felt the same as him. The Quincy pulled away slightly, as did Ichigo, both gazing at each other. Uryu had stopped crying and was smiling slightly. "You're so stupid _MaskedSacrifice_" Ichigo's eyes had widened as he stared down at his love.

"How did you know my sign in name?!" he asked clearly confused. Uryu leaned up on his toes and kissed the other teen's nose before lowering himself down smiling.

"I think you knew too. Every time we talked online your reiatsu surrounded me" the younger boy replied.

"So _you're _LastArcher?" was his dumbfound question. Uryu giggled slightly.

"_Obviously!" _he replied jokingly. Ichigo smiled in a reply as he leaned forward. This caused Uryu's blush to return tenfold. The ginger placed his forehead on Uryu's, still looking into the other's eyes.

"Uryu?" the Quincy gulped

"Yes Ichigo?"

"I like you" the black haired boy smiled slightly.

"I like you too, baka." Uryu closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Ichigo's head on his, his arms wrapped around his waist, his spirit thread caressing his own, his strong spiritual pressure thrumming around them. His eyes opened suddenly when he felt a pair of slightly chapped lips on his petal soft ones. Soon the archer relaxed into the kiss moving his lips against Ichigo's slowly. Inwardly smirking Ichigo pulled away to look at Uryu as he began to caress his face gently with his sword calloused hands. Uryu leaned into the touch, his blush still visible but not nearly as bright as before.

"Can I be with you? Can we be together? Like this?" Ichigo asked seriously. Still smiling Uryu turned his head holding Ichigo's hand as he kissed his palm and looked back at the Shinigami.

"Duh you big idiot!" was a smiling Uryu's reply.

**Short chapter I know but I've got school tomorrow so that's it for tonight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's another part! Yay! I'm finally getting to it. Bleh school is kicking my butt big time :/. **

Uryu was gazing up at Ichigo, amused; the orange haired teen seemed a loss for words. _Funny he's almost always had something to say._ Giggling the smaller boy pulled away, grabbing the Shinigami's hand and began to drag him to his apartment. There was no way he could go to school; they still had _a lot_ to talk about. Ichigo catching on gripped Uryu's hand tighter and walked next to him, smiling at how well their hands fit together. Once arriving at their destination Uryu quickly unlocked the door and pulled his taller boyfriend in with him. Once inside the boys made their way into the sitting area, Ichigo was looking around and everything in the apartment was _white._ His pillows had Quincy crosses embroidered on them, the couch was white with blue trim, and his furniture was white painted wood. And everything was accented in light blue. _Damn this is a lot of white, _was the only thing Ichigo could think of as he sat down on the couch next to Uryu. Once Uryu sat down he tried to push his glasses up his nose, but Ichigo pulled him into his arms, holding him, smiling the Quincy leaned into the embrace and fixed his glasses.

"Ichigo?" Uryu looked up at the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo leaned his head on the smaller boy's.

"Hm?"

"How long have you liked me?" Ichigo wasn't expecting that from the bespectacled teen, out of all the things he could have said he asked that question. Blushing slightly Ichigo mumbled his reply, Uryu didn't hear him, and looked at his boyfriend confused before the ginger cleared his throat.

"I said since Aizen happened, you know when you lost you powers and then missed school to get them back?" Uryu smiled slightly sitting up, still in Ichigo's arms as he moved to sit in the other boy's lap, burying his face into the other boy's neck.

"That long?" Uryu whispered, and Ichigo's eyes softened.

"Yeah, that long." Ichigo reached up a hand to turn Uryu's face towards his as he closed the gap kissing the boy he's thought about for over a year gently. Uryu quickly responded, wrapping his arms around the orange haired boy's neck and straddling his hips to get in a better position. Ichigo's slow gentle kisses soon turned passionate as he licked at the other boy's lips begging to taste. Blushing brightly Uryu gasped at the sensation, only to moan as Ichigo's tongue came in contact with his own. The taller of the two began exploring the new territory, sweeping his tongue around the hot cavern and trying to coax the other play. Uryu wasn't sure of what to do, he never kissed someone until Ichigo, it was all so new, but when Ichigo's tongue began to dance around his he experimentally moved his back against it. Soon their tongues danced together as Ichigo grabbed Uryu's hips, bringing them closer as the smaller moaned out. It felt good, and he didn't want it to end but alas he was starting to run out of air and had to pull away, the saliva that had connected their tongues broke as he panted. Ichigo looked at Uryu, his eyes were half lidded, his mouth parted slightly as he panted, his chest rising and falling in an effort to catch his breath and his face was flushed. Ichigo smirked as he panted, liking what he did to the boy. Uryu leaned down on Ichigo, his head back in the boy's neck again as he nuzzled close, he hummed contently, closing his eyes enjoying the moment. Ichigo held tightly onto his slightly smaller lover smiling. Uryu then soon pulled away and looked at Ichigo.

"How do you think the others will react?" he questioned, slight worry dancing his blue eyes. Ichigo thought for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure Uryu, I mean I know Chad won't care; Inoue confuses me sometimes so I have no clue what she'd to. Tatsuki would probably say something along the lines of 'its bout time you got someone to look after your ass!' or something like that. Mizuro will probably smile and look at his phone; Keigo will make a scene but accept it. My dad already knows I like a guy so telling him won't be a problem or anything." Uryu giggled, resting his head against Ichigo's.

"You sure know them well, but as for Inoue-chan she likes you so she might take it hard. Your dad knows you like a guy? Well that makes it easier I suppose, what about your sisters? And the soul society? How will they react to a Shinigami dating a Quincy?" Uryu's tone fell at the last part, he looked helplessly into Ichigo's eyes, and all he saw was warmth and love shining just for him. Ichigo caressed the Quincy's cheek.

"Like I care what they think about us Uryu. They don't have to approve. Your stuck with me" he chuckled out, this caused Uryu to smile in return.

"What… What about Ryuuken?" Uryu said, Ichigo just smirked.

"I'll kick his ass if he tries to get in the way" was his reply. Uryu giggled, _I think, everything might just be okay for once_, he thought. Ichigo kissed Uryu's forehead and smiled at him.

"Hey Ichigo, do we have to tell everyone right away, I want you to myself a bit before everyone starts butting in" Uryu said as he hugged his boyfriend.

"We can tell them whenever you want" Ichigo returned the hug. Uryu pulled away, a stunning smile gracing his lips.

"We'll tell them tomorrow, right now, I want to spend the whole day with you!" Uryu said, Ichigo smiled at the thought before he hugged his tiny boyfriend tight causing another giggle to slip by Uryu's lips. Uryu got off of Ichigo's lap and sat next to him, leaning on him again as the ginger put his arm around the other boy.

"Ichigo, in the chat room you said you wanted to be a doctor, any reason why?" Uryu asked as he turned on the tv.

"I just want to help as many people as I can. Growing up in a family owned clinic I saw how much my dad helped out others, my mom too. People often came to us first before going to a hospital, it was cheaper and you get to know the patients personally not only that it's a lot closer than the hospital your dad owns. I realize I can't protect every single person, but that won't keep me from trying. I lost my mom when I was young, I've always blamed myself for it, I don't want anyone to feel that way, so I want to go into emergency medicine and help as many people as I can y'know?" Ichigo replied, Uryu looked up at him, he never knew what happened to Ichigo's mom, he knew she died but he never got any further information from the ginger. Before he could ask Ichigo continued. "She was killed by a hollow, it was one that could hide itself and create an illusion of some-sort so it could lure people with higher spiritual pressure in so it could eat them. That day I saw a little girl at the river ready to jump in, I tried to stop her, mom thought I was going to jump and saved me, the damn hollow killed her" Ichigo sighed. "years later when Rukia came and needed my help I ran into the damn thing again, and killed it. I still feel like it was my fault somehow, but I hate living in the past, so I make up for it by saving people, my family and protecting my sisters, that's why I was born I think." Ichigo smiled slightly as he looked down at his boyfriend. _I never knew, _Uryu thought before he smiled sadly.

"I don't think it was your fault Ichigo. She saved you because she loved you. I don't think she'd want you to blame yourself." Uryu nuzzled closer. "Maybe you were born to protect others, but that doesn't mean you have to suffer as well. And you're not alone in this; I'll be there too, so we can protect each other and live" Ichigo kissed Uryu's head before turning to the TV.

"That sounds nice, I'd like that." He chuckled.

"Just don't try and sacrifice yourself like you always do ok? You don't need to, you have people who want to help you" Uryu sighed relaxing into Ichigo's body. Ichigo was smiling _Maybe he's right,_ was what he thought.

"You told me you wanted to be a Novelist, why's that?" Ichigo asked pulling Uryu closer, the Quincy blushed.

"Well in the world we live in I can write about everything that has happened to us in a biography, and label it fiction. Even I think that if it reached far enough people who can see spirits and hollows might read it and it might help them in some way" Uryu was blushing, Ichigo chuckled loudly before kissing Uryu again.

"I guess we both just want to help people huh?" was his reply. The bespectacled teen nodded shyly before leaning up to kiss Ichigo's cheek.

"Yeah I guess we do."


	6. Chapter 6

**You know how Fanfiction automatically label your documents as chapters? I've just up loaded **_**parts**_** of a chapter. I'm not even finished chapter one in reality! I'm hoping I can keep updating like this too. Don't know for sure though. Any way here's part 6!**

Ichigo and Uryu were currently in the middle of watching a movie, Alien 4 to be exact. Whereas every other teenager and child were at school, and adults stuck at work. Ichigo and Uryu had talked for a few hours, and then decided to watch a movie, currently Ichigo was laying on the couch with Uryu laying atop of him. Uryu was half asleep, the movie wasn't exactly his thing, and Ichigo was lazily watching the movie and enjoying the feeling of his love laying on him and the warmth their bodies shared. Ichigo, about halfway through the movie began petting Uryu's silky black locks, this caused the archer to nearly fall asleep at first now it was just a relaxing touch and quite honestly he didn't want to move an inch. Undoubtedly Ichigo's and Uryu's friends were worried about their absence, their teachers however turned a blind eye, like always. So it should have been no surprise that one of their phones went off when they normally had their lunch break. Yet it somehow did.

"Kuso" Ichigo cursed as he reached into his pocket without moving Uryu. Yawning Uryu eventually got up for Ichigo could reach his phone. Now both boys sitting on the couch facing each other as Ichigo answered his phone. "Hello?" Ichigo had put his phone on speaker so Uryu could hear what was going on.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" both teens heard Keigo yell from the other end of the receiver

"Oi! Baka! Shut up Chikusho!" Ichigo yelled at his friend. Uryu giggled at his boyfriend.

"Kurosaki-kun~ Daijōbudesuka?" Inoue was the next one heard. Uryu rolled his eyes at her cheery tone.

"Hai, Hai! I'm okay." Ichigo trailed off, glancing at his boyfriend before smiling.

"Chi kishou! Where are you baka?!" Tatsuki was heard next, obviously irritated.

"Something came up." Ichigo said giving then as vague and answer as possible, he scratched the back of his head as he looked at the Quincy, and Uryu blushed slightly before turning his head.

"Uh-huh. And what exactly _came up_?" Tatsuki was being sarcastic now; Ichigo just rolled his eyes again.

"Um, _something?_" Ichigo tried.

"Oh _come on_ don't give me that shit!" Ichigo cringed.

"Ichigo?" that was Chad, sighing in relief Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Look I'll tell you later but right now can I be left _alone? _Maybe?" he asked. He heard Keigo whining and trying to get to the phone no doubt.Inoue was trying to ask Tatsuki something in the background.

"Yeah, we'll leave you alone" then the next thing the duo heard was the dial tone. Uryu was smiling as Ichigo put his phone away. Smirking Ichigo pushed Uryu down on the couch, leaning over him. This caused the younger to blush a bright red color, his lover only smirking down at him as he kissed his petal soft lips hungrily, only pulling away to give Uryu air. The Quincy pushed Ichigo into as sitting position so he could lean on the other.

"I bought us until tomorrow at least" Ichigo said as he held the boy close, Uryu nodded in agreement, snuggling closer.

"Hey Ichi?" Ichigo smirked at the nickname his boyfriend had made up. He hummed in response. "Can you stay the night?" Uryu blushed heavily burying his face further into Ichigo's chest.

"Yeah, I will, let me call my Oyaji first, let him and the girls know I'm staying ok?" Uryu nodded in agreement but still stayed attached to his boyfriend none the less. Ichigo took out his phone and dialed up his father. "Oi! Oyaji, something came up I'm staying the night at a friend's house. Let Yuzu and Karin know. Bye!" Ichigo hung up before his father could ask him a thing. Ichigo ruffled Uryu's hair, "They know now". Uryu smiled as Ichigo kissed his forehead lovingly.

Chi kishou – God damn it.

Kuso- Shit

Daijōbudesuka- Are you ok?

**The first **_**chapter**_** is finished finally. Hope you guys like it! More is to come because now I'm working on the second chapter! Yay me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay chapter 2 part 1! YAY! Holy crap man this is going to be one **_**long ass story**_** I can tell!**

**I also recently got a question on how I'm going to make the future mpreg make sense well I'm basing it off one of three things more leaning on option one and three more than two though;  
1. Because of their constant travels to different dimensions, such as the soul society and Hueco Mundo, it screwed with Uryu's body making him able to carry kids.  
or  
2. it's some sort of recessive gene that can occur in Quincy's and Uryu happened to inherit it. (I've read a few with that)  
or  
3. After their battle in Hueco Mundo Mayuri Kurotsuchi (12th division captain) decided to screw with both him and Renji when he healed them giving them the ability to bear children. I simply find this one very funny, just seeing Uryu's face when they ask him about it and him saying 'oh yeah I forgot I did that!' would be priceless. In all honesty I hope no one copies this one cuz I think this is the one I'll use.  
**

Waking up to Ichigo in his bed was odd, to say the least, but it was very comforting and warm. After Ichigo had called his father Uryu and he continued to watch their movie, shortly after Uryu made dinner and they went to sleep. Ichigo had wanted to sleep on the couch but Uryu was having no of it.

"_I'll sleep on the couch ok? Goodnight Uryu." Uryu's eyes widened had he heard right? Ichigo was offering to sleep on the couch when his bed was big enough for the two of them. Uryu scowled slightly before grabbing the Shinigami's wrist and started to pull him towards his bed room. "Uryu, what are you doing" the Quincy rolled his eyes._

"_Do you really think I'd let you sleep on the couch? It's bad enough that my sleep clothes don't fit you and you're in your boxers, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here" he argued a cute blush adorning his face. Ichigo grabbed Uryu's hand, and had stopped to look at him._

"_Look, Uryu I get that, but seriously I doubt your bed could fit me too and it just wouldn't be right" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. The smaller boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_What is so wrong about wanting to sleep with my boyfriend?" Uryu's face lit up after those words past his lips and he sputtered to catch himself. "SLEEPING just sleeping, not the other thing." He turned his head to the side in embarrassment. Ichigo laughed at Uryu's reaction to his own words._

"_I wasn't thinking of it that way, what I meant is I don't want to make you nervous. I mean think about it were gonna have to wake up eventually." Uryu looked dumbly at his boyfriend before realization crossed over his face, his blush deepening if possible._

"_So? I-I mean, we can deal with that later! I wouldn't forgive myself if you caught a cold because of something so trivial!" Uryu grabbed Ichigo's arm again and dragged him into his room. Ichigo gave in and got on the bed, Uryu following after. The Quincy curled up in the Shinigami's arms and they soon fell asleep._

When Uryu had woken up he was still in Ichigo's arms, he had tried to move away to take a shower, but the other boy's arms just tightened their grip. Sighing the Quincy began to shake the ginger, this resulted in many groans and a few mutters of his name before Ichigo finally opened his eyes. Ichigo saw Uryu in his arms; he had a slight blush on his face and was pouting slightly. Chuckling Ichigo sat up and released his boyfriend before stretching his arms above his head and yawning. Uryu couldn't help but watch Ichigo's well-defined muscled ripple at the movement, he could clearly see them move along with him. Blushing brightly he turned his head and scampered out to his bathroom to take a shower. Ichigo oblivious to what he had done had gotten up and put his clothes on and began to look through Uryu's fridge. Taking out what he could, he began to make an omelet, one for each of them. By the time Uryu came out the food was ready and he was sitting at the table with their food.

"I didn't know you could cook" Uryu commented as he sat down looking at the plate in front of him.

"Well living with Yuzu, you pick up a few things" Ichigo shrugged as he ate the food. Uryu cautiously took a bite, finding that it was rather good he ate the rest of it with favor. Once both were done Ichigo picked up the plates and put them in the sink and wished them off. Uryu was already ready at the door waiting for Ichigo. Once outside Uryu locked the door and they headed to school, holding hands. The closer they got to school the more nervous Uryu got, he gripped Ichigo's hand tighter trying to calm himself down, Ichigo had ran his thumb over the back to Uryu's hand, effectively calming the Quincy's nerves as they made their way to school in a comfortable silence.

Uryu and Ichigo had arrived early and decided to hang out in the hall to wait for their friends, Uryu was looking out the window nervously as Ichigo leaned against a wall, still holding the smaller boy's hand reassuringly.

"Ichigo I'm nervous" Uryu admitted looking up at the Shinigami. Ichigo smiled knowingly down at his boyfriend.

"I know, we don't _have_ to tell them today if you want. We could wait." Ichigo said, he didn't want to push him into anything uncomfortable. Uryu shook his head as he smiled at his boyfriend.

"No, I _want_ them to know so we can be open about it." Uryu gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze as he walked over and leaned on his chest, laying his head down softly. Ichigo returned the hug, leaning his head on Uryu's.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOoooooooo" Keigo's voice faded to nothing as he stood 10 feet away from the couple stopped dead his track, eyes wide and his mouth agape. Mizuro kept walking towards the couple who were now looking in Keigo's direction. The others soon rounded the corner Tatsuki had smirked when she saw them, and Chad smiled slightly. Inoue on the other hand stood still at the corner, her large caring eye's showing sorrow in them, she slowly made her way to them her head hung down. Uryu pulled out of the embrace but still held his boyfriend's hand; Mizuro had dragged a frozen Keigo to the nurse. Tatsuki was the first to make a comment.

"It's about time a big oaf like you had someone sensible to look after you!" Uryu giggled, that was pretty much what Ichigo told him that she would say. Ichigo rolled his eyes as she smiled at him. Chad had given the couple a 'thumbs up'. Uryu's gaze landed on Inoue and his face fell, Ichigo squeezed Uryu's hand before letting go and walking up to their obviously sad friend. Sensing the ginger's presence her head snapped up, her eyes full of unshed tears. Ichigo smiled sadly at her.

"I like Uryu Inoue, I have since we saved Rukia." He said gently, Inoue bit her lip and wiped her eyes real quick before smiling sadly.

"It's ok Kurosaki-kun. I knew you didn't like me but it's still hard to see and hear." She lowered her head, shoulder shaking slightly as she sniffled. "I'm sorry but I can't seem to stop crying" she said. Tatsuki smiled at Ichigo sadly before putting her hand on her friends shoulder and walking her away so she could calm down. When Ichigo turned around Uryu had jumped into his arms hugging him, chuckling slightly he kisses his forehead before the bell rang. The school day had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so mad right now, my BIOL teacher is just so stupid she doesn't teach us **_**anything**_** it's like why am I even hear if you want us to learn it at home?! Whatever here's the next part of the chapter.**

While in their classes Uryu and Ichigo were separated, but their sprit threads certainly weren't. They had stayed bound then entire time, it was very calming for Uryu. Lunch was coming up soon, and Uryu was a little nervous about Inoue and her reactions, she had certainly taken it hard earlier. Ichigo however was staring out the window, he was so bored all he wanted to do was barge into Uryu's class pick him up and kiss him senseless. They may have just gotten together but he's loved the Quincy for a long time now. _I'm just going to text him; this is ridiculous_ Ichigo thought before pulling out his phone and texting the bespectacled teen.

_Hey Uryu, it's me. This class is so boring -Ichigo._ Ichigo wrote, pressing the send button and waiting for a reply. Uryu's phone had vibrated in his pocket, looking down he saw he had a new message from his boyfriend smilingly he read the message. _That's so like him. _He giggled inwardly before sending a reply.

_What are you doing? It's the middle of class Baka. I can't say I'm not happy to see this though. –Uryu_

_Funny. I was just thinking about what your class would do if I just came in there and kissed you senseless. –Ichigo. _Once Uryu read the message his face turned bright red.

_BAKA! Why would you do that?! –Uryu _Ichigo chuckled at his phone.

_Because I want to, why else? –Ichigo_

_That's just inappropriate for school though –Uryu_

_Like I care Uryu, if I wanna kiss you I will –Ichigo_

_N-not at school! –Uryu_

_Not at lunch then? –Ichigo_

_I didn't mean that!- Uryu_

_So you want me to kiss you? –Ichigo_

_I-i. Ichigo! –Uryu _Ichigo was smiling at his phone, amused with his boyfriend. Uryu on the other hand put his phone away as he hid his red stained face in his hands. Soon the bell had rung signaling a lunch break. Ichigo dashed out of the class room and to Uryu's so he could walk with him to the roof. When the black haired boy walked out he saw his boyfriend, his face lit up again as he walked over to him. Smiling Ichigo grabbed his hand and headed to the roof. Once there Ichigo pulled Uryu into his lap and they waited for their friends as they ate.

When Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuro, and Keigo walked up, they saw a blushing Quincy eating in Ichigo's lap, who also happened to be eating out of the bento his sister made him. Keigo, being Keigo had tears running down his face as he dived for the couple only to get hit buy the lid to Ichigo's bento, Ichigo had apparently thrown it at him. Tatsuki laughed as she picked up the lid and sat down, eating some melon bread. Chad and the others followed. Inoue still has a slightly sad look on her face, but still smiled at the couple reassuringly. This lifted Uryu's heart considerably; he had been worried for the auburn haired girl.

"So, this is why you two didn't come to school yesterday huh?" Tatsuki asked, smirking at the two, Uryu was feeding Ichigo when she said this. It caused him to freeze and blush, Ichigo ate the food and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah, so?" was the ginger's response. Mizuro chuckled slightly and Keigo still had a pout on his face he wanted Ichigo's bento dammit!

"Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun I'm glad you two look so happy together" Inoue smiled at them after she ate some odd looking slime. Uryu smiled at her so did Ichigo.

"H-Hontōni?" Uryu asked, Orihime just smiled and nodded. Ichigo had tightened his hold on the smaller boy and put his chin on his shoulder closing his eyes as he relaxed. The rest of their break was pretty quiet, Keigo had fallen asleep and Ichigo was dozing off as he leaned against Uryu. Uryu was sewing something on a piece of cloth and Tatsuki was helping Orihime with her homework. The bell had soon rung causing the group to get up and once again head to classes. Once again Ichigo had stared out the window, until he got a text from his father. _Why don't you bring that boy you like to dinner tonight? Yuzu is making curry tonight-Isshin. _Ichigo had smiled; _He really wants to know who I like huh?_ He thought before he replied saying _Sure I'll ask him –Ichigo. _Once again he pulled up Uryu's number.

_Uryu, do you want to come over and eat dinner at my house tonight? –Ichigo_

_Huh? Sure I guess. But is that okay with your family? –Uryu_

_Yeah it is. Oyaji just asked for me to invite you. –Ichigo_

_Me? He doesn't even know me really…. –Uryu_

_He said to 'bring that boy I like' for dinner. –Ichigo_

_O-oh, okay then. –Uryu_

_You don't have to come if you don't want to yet –Ichigo_

_What? No! I want to I was actually thinking about asking to go over your house after school…-Uryu_

_That's great then! I'll pick you up outside your classroom when school's over okay? –Ichigo_

_Okay, I'll wait then –Uryu_

Uryu gave his phone one last look before he put it away and paid attention to the teacher. Ichigo however couldn't pay attention at all, all he could think about is Uryu coming over his house and eating with his family. _Oyaji is definitely going to try and embarrass me.._ he thought, _I'll just have to ignore it and hope for the best._

Soon the school day had come to an end and Ichigo was waiting for Uryu to get his stuff so they could head to the Kurosaki residence. Ichigo had slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Uryu's hand with his free one. Filching at the sudden contact Uryu looked up at the red-head blushing, Ichigo gave him a grin, causing Uryu's face to flush a deeper red before looking ahead as they headed to Yuzu's and Karin's school to pick them up before heading to the clinic.

"Oni-chan!" Yuzu yelled waving her hand as she ran over to the ginger, Karin smiling as she followed her. Ichigo gave Uryu's hand a squeeze but still held on. "You're taking us home today?" the blond twin asked, Ichigo nodded in reply. The girls walked ahead as the couple followed, Uryu was blushing slightly. It seemed like the twins didn't know he was holding their older brother's hand, or they chose not to say anything. Soon enough the group had reached their destination, Yuzu had opened the door to reveal Isshin jumping towards his son smiling with this fist cocked back ready to punch his son. Unfortunately for him Ichigo had put out his bag and the former captain's face met with the hard object effectively blocking the attack. Uryu looked at Ichigo and his father surprised; he never knew that Ichigo's father had acted this way. Ichigo however pulled Uryu into the house Isshin finally recovering attempted to tackle his son only to hit in the head with his son's school back again and falling to the floor holding his head. Karin had rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch turning the TV on and Yuzu had sighed as she began to prepare dinner for five. Ichigo lead Uryu to the couch and sat down, gesturing for the boy to sit next to him. Once the Quincy sat down, Ichigo put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders brining him closer to him. Not quite sure what to do Uryu blushed brightly before leaning his head on the ginger's shoulder. Isshin had finally decided to get up, when he walked over to the living room he saw his son, daughter and someone with black hair, his son's arms wrapped around them. Suddenly curious who this mystery boy was, Isshin decided to sneak up on them, slowly creeping close to the couch, hiding and slowly raising his head, hands ready to turn Uryu around to see his face. Ichigo's arm went up and hit his dad right in the nose, slowly lowering it to hold Uryu again.

"ITA~! ICHIGO~" Isshin said, sounding funny for he was holding a bloody nose. The substitute Shinigami tilted his head back and glared at his father before turning back to the TV. Uryu got closer to Ichigo, suddenly nervous again. Finally stopping the bleeding Isshin skidded in front of the TV pointing an accusatory finger at his son ready to yell at him. He had stopped in his tracks when he saw who the boy was, _Ryuuken's kid?!_, was the only thing that went through his mind. Uryu was confused Ichigo's dad was standing there pointing at his son looking like he was ready to yell at him but he just stood there like he was frozen or something. Karin decided to hit her father on the head with the remote, his starting at her brother's friend or whatever he was to him, was annoying her. Isshin quickly snapped out of it. "Oi, you Ryuuken's kid, Uryu right?" the now calm father said. Uryu's eyes widened, as did Ichigo's.

"You know him?" was what the Quincy said. Isshin smiled down at him.

"Yeah I know him! We're old friends!" Ichigo's eye twitched at his father's cheery voice. Uryu was suddenly very uncomfortable, Ichigo's dad knew his? This couldn't be good at all; he pushed himself into Ichigo's side, trying to hide. This caught Karin's attention, from what she heard about him, and the time he came around her that once, he was confident and had a strong presence and demeanor. Now he looked scared, what was going on? Ichigo put his other arm around him, hugging his boyfriend.

"If you know him Oyaji, you know why he can't know about this." Ichigo's tone was serious as he looked at his father, his eyes stern. Isshin's smiled fell as he nodded slightly.

"I understand perfectly well son." He said before he smiled at Uryu. "Well it's nice to see this mystery boy who my son was all worked up about." Isshin winked at the Quincy. "Welcome to the family my boy!" he said before going off to do whatever. Uryu visibly relaxed in Ichigo's arms, Karin looked over their way.

"What was he talking about Ichi-nii?" Karin asked. Uryu blushed again his eyes going wide; Ichigo chuckled slightly before looking at his younger sister.

"You can probably figure out me and Uryu are together right?" Karin nodded, Ichigo smiled at her. "As for what we were talking about earlier its nothing you need to be worried about." Karin glared at her brother.

"Ichi-nii, that's not fair!" Karin stood from the couch hands on her hips. "You're always like this! You never ask for help even when you need it" she shook her head. "Even when you lost your powers you never asked for help! You never told us where you those few days before you got your powers back." Ichigo let go of Uryu standing up and ruffling his sister's hair smiling down at her.

"You're no different Karin, even though I didn't have my powers anymore I could have still helped you out. You knew that, but you never asked for help so I knew you were okay." Karin smiled at her brother and shook her head before heading over to the kitchen to see if she could help Yuzu in anyway. Uryu got up hugging his boyfriend smiling, Ichigo hugging him back.

"Guys! Dinner is done now!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen, the two looked at each other then left for the kitchen. Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo sat in their normal places, Uryu took extra the seat next to Ichigo and Isshin sat next to Karin. Everyone soon began eating after thanking Yuzu for making their meal. When Uryu tasted the curry his eyes widened, _This is amazing!_ Uryu thought. Ichigo saw the look on his boyfriend's face and smiled at his reaction. It was far too quiet for Isshin's tastes.

"So Ichigo, am I correct in assuming that you and Uryu are together now?" Isshin asked seriously, this made Ichigo start coughing; surprised Uryu began patting his back hoping to help. Ichigo finally caught his breath before looking at Uryu who smiled back at him. Smiling back at Uryu, Ichigo turned and nodded at his father. Over joyed Isshin jumped up and ran over to the MASAKI FOREVER poster and jumped on it. "Oh dear Masaki! Ichigo has finally grown up~!" tears of joy ran down his face as he began talking to the memorial poster of his late wife. Uryu stared at the former captain then giggled slightly before eating once again.

"Oni-chan?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo hummed in reply. "You and Ishida-kun are together?" she asked sweetly, Uryu smiled at her nodding.

"Hai, me and Ichigo are together, I like him very much, I hope you don't mind" Uryu said to both Yuzu and Karin. Karin giggled and Yuzu smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad! Oni-chan has talked about you a lot! And the look on his face when he did made me thing he liked you. It's been a long time since it started. I'm so happy for you two!" Yuzu said, Ichigo slapped his forehead slightly embarrassed, and Uryu blushed nodding slightly. Once done eating Yuzu and Karin collected the dishes and put them in the sink to be washed. Ichigo and Uryu grabbed their school bags and headed towards the stairs to go to their homework. Once Isshin saw them start to go up the stairs he went at the bottom one and yelled to them.

"Make sure you play safe~" Uryu's face was completely red and Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Kuso! Shut up Oyaji!" Ichigo yelled before slamming the door behind him and Uryu. Ichigo fell on his bed before sitting up and patting the space next to him. Uryu walked over slowly and sat down gently, Ichigo caressed Uryu's face before leaning his face down to kiss his lips. Uryu moaned slightly inviting Ichigo's tongue to join his and play. Ichigo moved so he could lay Uryu down, still kissing him fiercely. Ichigo's tongue winning the age old duel as Uryu submitted and followed the taller's movements moaning quietly into his lover's mouth. Uryu eventually had to pull away gasping for air. Once again Ichigo smirked at the mess he's made of his lover, seeing Uryu's flushed face, swollen kiss bruised lips, his chest rising and falling with his pants, his hair splayed out on his bed and half lidded beautiful blue eyes shining up at him. Uryu loved seeing Ichigo on top of him, his hair slightly covering his face, giving him that bad-boy sexy look, his eyes loving and gentle as he smiled at him. _He looks so sexy_ Uryu thought. _So beautiful_ was what went through Ichigo's mind.

**Hontōni?- Really?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! This is chapter 3! Enjoy.**

Ichigo was lying in his bed awake as he looked up at the ceiling. He had just finished slaying a horde of hollows, things started to pick up about a week after he and Uryu started dating, today was no different. Chad, Inoue, Uryu and Ichigo had created a system of which would give them all much needed rest and be able keep their jobs as well, each had a week of the month to do hollow hunting. It worked similar to shifts but Urahara would contact the person who was supposed to take a certain week if he thought the resident Shinigami needed help or couldn't handle a specific Hollow. If a hollow was too much for Chad or Inoue, Uryu or Ichigo would be called out, more often than not they were called when Inoue needed help, and she specialized in defense more than offence so this was frequent. Finally sleep overtook him.

_Ichigo was hungrily kissing down Uryu's neck, making his way down to his nipples kissing one then sucking it harshly. These actions made Uryu mewl out as his back arched, Ichigo smirked as he nipped at the nipple currently in his mouth, causing the Quincy to gasp out, bucking up causing their hardened members to brush against each other's. As their members touched Ichigo groaned wanting more he ground down against Uryu, the younger sobbed out in pleasure as Ichigo moaned. Looking down at his lover Ichigo made his way down to face his love's erect cock dripping pre-come. Licking his lips Ichigo began sucking on the head; Uryu wasn't expecting this so he screamed out Ichigo's name. Liking the sound Ichigo moved to take more into his mouth before bobbing his head up and down the hard flesh in his mouth. _

"_O-oh God! I-Ichi-go! I—ca—AH!" Uryu was cut off by his own scream as he came in his boyfriend's mouth. Smirking Ichigo swallowed the bitter liquid before moving up to kiss the smaller teen. As their tongues dueled, Ichigo reached into his desk drawer, taking out a bottle of lube, taking of the cap and coating his fingers before reaching down to circle his lover's twitching entrance before plunging a single finger inside. Uryu pulled away so he could moan out and thrust back against the finger inside him. Ichigo was soon adding two more before he deemed his love ready. Uryu parted his lips panting, wanting more._

Ichigo was suddenly awoken by his alarm wailing. Groaning he got out of bed scowling down at his crouch. _Chikusho, now I have to take care of this before I meet Uryu for our date. _Today was Saturday and the couple had planned a day out. Little did Ichigo know Uryu was waking up from a similar dream.

_I-I can't believe I was dreaming of that. I mean we've been going out for over a month and a half but isn't it too soon? It's not like I don't want to, I do. _Uryu thought as he shivered in his cold shower, he was far too aroused though. _Chikusho._ He thought before he shakily grabbed his erection in his hand, biting his lower lip as he closed his eyes thinking of a certain Shinigami there with him, touching his length instead. Uryu moaned out as his other hand traveled behind him, leaning over slightly for leverage he entered one of his fingers in. _Oh god, Ichigo._ Uryu thought as he moaned out desperately, wanting release he shoved in another finger, thrusting them in and out as his hand sped up. _I-Ichigo, I'm gonna-_ his thoughts were cut off as he mewled out his release.

Ichigo had just gotten out of the shower and was now putting on a black t-shirt and a hooded blood red vest with a black furred hood, he put on a black sweatband on his left wrist that had a band logo on it and grey skinny jeans with black converse before he headed downstairs to grab a piece of toast and head off towards Uryu's apartment.

Uryu had just put on a white low-sleeved shirt that showed off his elegant collar bones, the shirt had a bright blue Quincy cross on his right side and completely covered that side of his ribs; he also wore white skin tight skinny jeans with light grey shoes. He was brushing his hair as he looked in the mirror blushing, slightly nervous of his upcoming date with Ichigo. Once done he got out of his bathroom and headed to the sitting room to wait.

Ichigo was about 10 minutes early; he smiled to himself as he walked up to Uryu's apartment number and rang the doorbell. He could hear shuffling from behind it before the door opened a slightly bushing Uryu, wearing skin tight jeans and a form fitting shirt. _He looks so sexy in that_, Ichigo thought before he cleared his throat.

"So you ready to go?" he asked, Uryu smiled and nodded before he quickly grabbed his keys and locked the door. Ichigo took Uryu's hand in his as he led them to a little shop he had found a few days ago; it was a crafts store, a very nice one at that. Uryu glanced at Ichigo confused how did he know about this place? Did he even know how expensive it was? Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly with his free hand before saying "I found this place one day after getting rid of some hollows, I took a look inside I thought it was nice so I'd thought I bring you here and let you get some stuff, I know its expensive so I saved up some money so I could get you whatever you wanted." Uryu's eyes widened before he smiled and dragged a laughing Ichigo inside with him. Ichigo had to admit it was cute seeing Uryu look through everything and examining the things in the store, Uryu was looking at different types of cloth and sewing thread, he looked so happy, smiling to himself he knew this was the right way to start out their date.

Uryu was looking through the shelves, examining the quality of the fabric and threads he thought he wanted, even though Ichigo said he'd buy him what he wanted he didn't want to make the poor boy broke so he made sure everything he got was top quality and decently priced for it, he ended up getting four yards or reinforced white silk, 5 spools of thread (Two blue, one red, one black and one white), a new sewing kit, and two yards of black satin. Ichigo laughed at Uryu's happy look when he had bought him the things he had wanted, he wasn't surprised at the total of 7820 yen, and he had saved up by doing over time and hard labor at his part time job and helping his dad at the clinic. He had over 10000 yen saved up for this date. Ichigo was carrying Uryu's bags in one hand and holding the smaller teens hand with his other. The teens had walked to the park, finding a bench Uryu sat down patting next to him for Ichigo to sit. Smiling Ichigo set the bags on the bench and sat down between them and Uryu, leaning back and putting his arm around Uryu's shoulders. The Quincy leaned his head down on Ichigo's shoulder, sighing contently.

"So it's about lunch time now where do you want to eat?" Ichigo had asked looking over at the bespectacled teen. Uryu thought for a moment, biting his lower lip. _So cute _Ichigo thought, Uryu then looked up at him his eyes wide as if pouting. Ichigo was a little surprised he never thought the Quincy could be this submissive before, he kind of liked it.

"There's this new café that opened near school, I never have time to go and check it out, could we go there? I hear it's good." Uryu asked, Ichigosmiled at him, _how could I say no?_

"Yeah, sure. I don't know where it is thought, so you'll have to show me." Grinning Uryu jumped up and pulled Ichigo to his feet, holding his hand as they walked towards their destination. Once arriving to the quaint café Uryu went up to the counter ordering a small caramel cappuccino and a blueberry scone. Ichigo opted for water and one of the sandwich specials they had. Once they got their food they sat down at a table near the window, sitting across from one another. Uryu was already eating his scone when Ichigo decided to try his sandwich, it was pretty good.

"What do you think of this place?" Uryu asked as he took a drink of his cappuccino.

"It quiet that's for sure, and the foods pretty good" Ichigo said smiling. Uryu smiled in return before finishing his drink. Discarding their trash the boys headed out, deciding to make a quick stop a Uryu's place to drop off the bags then head back out to the park to take a walk. Ichigo never let go or Uryu's hand, despite the strange looks some had given them, Uryu didn't even notice he was having too much fun. They eventually walked down to the stream Ichigo often went by to think and sat down on the hill. Ichigo fell back looking up at the sky, Uryu laid down with his head on the Shinigami's chest watching the sky with him. The sun was beginning to set and the teens watched the sky's changing colors.

"It's pretty" Uryu commented, Ichigo chuckled _Not as pretty as you Uryu,_ he thought.

"Yeah, it is" was his reply Uryu snuggled closer.

"Do you want to stay then night at my place Ichigo?" Uryu asked looking at Ichigo, the ginger looked down at Uryu before smiling.

"If that's what you want." Uryu nodded before gazing back at the sky. Smiling Ichigo took his phone out and texted his dad _Staying the night at Uryu's tonight. –Ichigo. _Ichigo sent the message and when his phone vibrated he saw _Have fun son! Make sure you be safe~ -Isshin. _Ichigo rolled his eyes at his dad's comment. _I doubt we'd do anything like that Oyaji_ he thought. The sun was halfway down the horizon when Ichigo and Uryu had gotten up and began to head over to the Quincy's apartment.

Once inside Ichigo went straight to the sitting room to sit down on the couch, Uryu went to put his new sewing supplies away before coming back out and heading to sit next to Ichigo. Before Uryu could sit down Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap. Uryu's arms in shock wrapped themselves around Ichigo's neck thinking he would fall. The Quincy blushed up at his lover who smirked at him. Ichigo leaned in kissing Uryu's lips gently before quickly turning it passionate, and pushing Uryu down onto the couch, making him lay down as he climbed on top shoving his tongue in as the smaller gasped. One of Uryu's hands made their way up to Ichigo's nape gripping the soft orange hair there. Groaning Ichigo pushed against Uryu who moaned softly his hardening shaft pinned between them. Reaching one hand down to the hem of Uryu's shirt he slipped under it caressing the soft toned skin of his abdomen before bunching the shirt up further to roll one of the Quincy's nipple between his fingers. Uryu pulled away mewling out his pleasure as Ichigo pinched the nipple in his grasp before leaning down to lap at the hardening bud. The younger teen bit down on his lip to keep from moaning out. Ichigo not liking this sucked and nipped at the now hard bud making his smaller lover gasp and arch into the Shinigami. _He's hard,_ Ichigo's eyes widened at this realization. Uryu hid his face in his hands mortified, _Oh God, he knows, he's going to think I'm sick, a slut, twisted, horrible person-_ Uryu's thoughts were cut short by Ichigo brining him into a searing kiss that made him melt into the couch. Wrapping his arms around his neck Uryu let Ichigo take over, bringing their groins together and grinding against him making Uryu throw his head back.

"Ah-ha! Ichigo!" Uryu moaned out, Ichigo smirked as he sat up removing his shirt and the Quincy's. Uryu's eyes wandered over Ichigo's toned body, he had muscle everywhere, and it showed, unlike the Quincy's whose muscles were leaner but still clearly visible. Seeing the scar on Uryu's chest Ichigo kissed it before bringing his lover's hands to the scar in the middle of his chest, it looked like a whole had been blown through him; Ichigo had two other scars on either side of his neck, half way to his shoulders. Uryu leaned up slightly to kiss each one before kissing Ichigo once more. Uryu pulled away to lean over to Ichigo's ear and whisper in it, "Ichigo, I love you" Uryu pulled away to see Ichigo's face breaking out in a huge grin, before being tackled down onto the couch again.

"I love you too Uryu, always have." Ichigo said before kissing the boy once again, when he pulled away he looked serious. "Uryu if we continue, I'm not sure if I can hold myself back. So maybe we should stop here ok? I don't want to hurt you" Uryu smiled and brought one hand up to cup the ginger's cheek.

"Then don't hold yourself back" Uryu whispered, blushing. Ichigo's eyes widened before he got up and picked Uryu up bridal style and carrying him to the bed room. There he gently placed the Quincy down before getting on top of him and settling between his legs. Uryu threw his hands over his head in a submissive manner, turning Ichigo on even more, the ginger growled before attacking the smaller's lips bringing one hand down to rub Uryu's erection through his pants. Groaning the Shinigami's mouth his hips bucked up on their own accord. Getting the message Ichigo pulled away to discard both of their pants leaving Ichigo in his black boxers and Uryu in his white bikini spandex. Seeing Uryu's excitement made the taller boy's cock twitch. Taking pity on his lover Ichigo removed the constricting spandex and watched as Uryu's decent sized erection broke free. The tip was red and angry, pre-come pulling at the slit, Ichigo began to palm the member as he leaned down to watch his lover's expressions. Uryu arched at the contact groaning at the teasing touch. When Ichigo wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke slowly he let out a long moan. Liking the reaction his love was giving him Ichigo moved down to take the tip of Uryu's erection in his mouth, sucking harshly. "O-oh!" Uryu's voice was gaining pitch, his body being taken over by pleasure and when Ichigo began to bob his head up and down his aching shaft Uryu cried out desperate for release. "I-Ichigo! Ah! Nya-ah!" Uryu's head was tossing back and forth as he gripped the pillow under his head. He could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen, Ichigo sensing his lover's end, grabbed Uryu's soft hairless balls, rolling them in his hand. Uryu saw white and before he could warn Ichigo he came in his mouth yelling out. Ichigo pulled away from Uryu's now half hard member, climbing his way back up to kiss Uryu, who lazily kissed back. As the kiss got fiercer the more Uryu responded, soon he was hard again. Uryu pulled away whispering "second drawer under the lamp." Ichigo found the end tabled with the lamp, opening the second drawer and pulled out a tube of mint scented lube. He was about to grab one of the condoms there but Uryu had stopped him. "I, I don't want to feel rubber for my first time Ichigo, I want to feel _you. _Only you. I know we are both clean so please?" Uryu begged, Ichigo gave in leaving the condom in the drawer.

"You're sure about this Uryu? We can stop right now if you want but if we go further there's no way I'll be able to stop." Smiling Uryu sat up and took Ichigo's boxers off, his eyes widening at Ichigo's impressive length and girth, looking up he saw Ichigo smirking at him, pushing him back down on the bed. "Like what you see Uryu?" the Quincy's blush deepened as he nodded. _He's huge! I knew he'd be big but this is… god he's got to at least be 10 inches long!_ Uryu thought. Ichigo flipped the cap open generously coating three of his fingers before using his knee to nudge Uryu's legs apart. Placing the bottle next to him Ichigo leaned down, kissing Uryu before inserting his finger. Uryu moaned out in Ichigo's mouth, immediately pushing down on the intrusion. Smirking at the reaction Ichigo shoved in his middle finger, thrusting them in and out, moving them around and scissoring them trying to find that one spot that would make his lover see stars.

"ICHIGO!" Uryu yelled as he pulled away from the kiss, eyes widening in pleasure as his back arched. Quite proud of himself Ichigo added a third finger, still hitting the Quincy's prostate over and over. He kept it up until Uryu was writhing beneath him, constantly screaming out his name until the boy stiffened a high pitched scream escaping his lips as he came hard, all over his stomach. Smiling Ichigo lapped off the come on Uryu's stomach as he coated his cock in the mint scented lube. Uryu wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist for leverage.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked, Uryu nodded, holding on to the red-head, breathing out slowly as Ichigo gently and slowly entered his virgin entrance. Wincing slightly Uryu kept taking deep breaths trying to stay relaxed as Ichigo slowly made his way through, stretching his smaller lover considerably. Once seated to the hilt Ichigo moved his head so he could kiss Uryu gently waiting for him to adjust. Ichigo's length stretched Uryu's insides and it felt so good despite the burning pain of his first time. He knew Ichigo was pushing against his prostate, he was too big _not_ to. Experimentally he rolled his hips, moaning out as pleasure shot straight up his spine. "Uryu?" Ichigo looked down at the pleasured mess of his boyfriend, smiling he slowly began to pull out, and thrusting back in just as slow, making sure it was pleasurable for them both. Ichigo knew he was hitting Uryu's prostate if his nails digging in his skin had anything to say about it. Uryu was a crying, writhing, moaning mess but Ichigo thought it was so beautiful. His eyes, glossy from tears and darkened by his lust, still shone with love as Ichigo thrust in and out of his lover. Soon Uryu's entrance began to spasm, signaling he was close to his end, Ichigo no longer being able to hold out got faster, and harder with each thrust. Soon both went spiraling over the edge, crying out each other's names as Uryu released on their stomachs and Ichigo emptying within Uryu. Pulling out and lying next to Uryu, Ichigo held the boy close as they both whispered words of love before falling into a blissful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone! Over 500 people have viewed my story, this is so cool! Never thought that many people would read it! Any who here's the next bit! Enjoy! (the second part of my previous update)**

"mmmh Ichigo.." Uryu murmured in his sleep, this made Ichigo wake up; looking down he saw Uryu huddled close to his body. Smiling to himself Ichigo kissed the Quincy's forehead, hugging the boy closer, their naked bodies sharing their warmth. _Yesterday was amazing, _the Shinigami thought, stroking Uryu's silky black hair. Uryu slowly opened eyes, looking up and smiling softly at Ichigo. Ichigo leaned down to kiss his lover sweetly, only to be pulled on top of the smaller boy and kissed back passionately. Smirking Ichigo opened Uryu's mouth with his tongue, snaking his way inside the boy's mouth and lay claim to it. The Quincy moaned, wrapping his legs around the Shinigami's waist pulling his hips up so Ichigo's now erect cock was gently pressing against his entrance. Pulling away Uryu looked up at Ichigo with half lidded eyes. "Ichigo, please?" Uryu begged out bucking his hips up against the other boy. Ichigo moved to kiss at the Quincy's neck, nipping softly and sucking at his jugular. Uryu moaned out, he never knew his neck was so sensitive. Eager to have Ichigo inside him, Uryu used his hands to turn Ichigo's head towards him, pouring all of his lust into that one kiss. Ichigo pulled away smirking moving his way down Uryu's body and lapping at one of the boy's nipples to hear him mewl. While distracting Uryu Ichigo had reached over to grab the bottle of lube they used last night, coating his dingers before beginning to prepare his smaller lover. When he felt the fingers enter him Uryu sighed in pleasure, pushing back down on them, wanting something more. Deeming Uryu loose enough Ichigo pulled out his fingers, earning a whine from Uryu, which turned into a scream when Ichigo buried his length inside the boy. "O-oh god!" Uryu moaned out as Ichigo began thrusting in and out, hitting that one spot that bade the younger see starts. "P-please! Ah~ M-more. Ichigo!" Uryu was very vocal, begging Ichigo to go faster, harder. Not one to disappoint Ichigo abridged speeding up, hitting Uryu's prostate harder and harder. Eventually the two couldn't hold on anymore, Uryu came crying out Ichigo's name, Ichigo grunted out Uryu's as they climaxed together. Ichigo pulled out to lay next to Uryu, both boys trying to catch their breath while coming down from their high. Uryu had fallen back asleep in Ichigo's arms, Ichigo smiled before getting up to get a wash cloth and wipe Uryu down so he wouldn't be sticky when he next awoke. Unfortunately the happy scene didn't last long, for a hoard of hollows had made their appearance known. Putting on clothes he used his combat pass and hopped out of his body, strange thing was that the usual Afro Shinigami wasn't near, instead two smaller spiritual pressures and one was fading rapidly. Arriving to the scene Ichigo sliced down the hollow holding a small female Shinigami seeing the other lying in a pool of blood. The boy on the ground rasped out.

"W-who are you?" he asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami." He ansered. The boy didn't answer, assmuming he had passed out Ichigo went on defeating the hollows in his way. A group of them made their way towards him, suddenly and arrow zoomed by him taking them out.

"That was dangours Ichigo" Uryu said smiling before fixing his glasses. Ichigo smirked back at him.

"What are you saying? Your arrow was dangerous. Did you come here to get in my way?" the last part was said jokingly, knowing his boyfriend had to be sore from last night and this morning Ichigo didn't want Uryu to hurt himself. The Quincy's eye twitched.

"What?" _How dare he think I can't fight because of last night? _Uryu chuckled slightly.

"You should be more…" Ichigo was about to say careful considering last night be he was cut off by Inoue.

"I finished the first-aid treatment anyway. I'll finish healing him when it's over." She said in her usual cheery voice. Ichigo rolled his eyes before looking ahead.

"Can't be helped. Let's take care of this" Ichigo said before everyone went off killing as many hollows as they could.


	11. Chapter 11

**My story is going to tie in with the manga so if you haven't read up to this point I suggest you do unless you don't mind spoilers, it will be different considering Ichigo and Uryu are together in this fic, okay? Enjoy!**

_He's been sleeping for over a day now, you'd think he'd wake up. _Ichigo thought while scowling, _Him and his stupid gigai take up my bed, I've had to sleep on the couch because of him.._ Ichigo sighed in frustration.

The small Shinigami slowly opened his eyes before sprining up.

"Ah! Sorry, I wasn't listening." He said, Ichigo's eye twitched as he turned to face to boy in his bed.

"I said nothing" before getting up from his place on the floor. "Now that you're awake, you can leave."

"What?" the boy seemed confused, sighing Ichigo sat back down, annoyed. Before he could explain the door bursted open releaving an overly cheery Inoue

"Here I am! Bringing some delicious bread!" she exclaimed before seeing the young Shinigami had awoken. "Oh you're awake that's great!" she said, the boy stared dumbly in her direction.

"You sure its 'delicous'?" Ichigo mumbled looking at his overly cheery friend. "If they were throwing it away it must be unpopular" he finished.

"You wont have it if you say so!" she replied. Ishida took a step into the room.

"It's as Inoue said." He adjusted his glasses. "She always looks happy when she's eating it. You really don't know etiquette" he smirked teasingly at Ichigo who smiled his way.

"Yeah." Chad stepped inside.

"Shut up. By the way, why did you all just burst into my house without even ringing the bell?" Ichigo questioned, staring at his boyfriend lovingly.

"We just happened to run into Yuzu." Uryu smiled teasingly, "Why don't you go and get some plates so that we can eat this bread?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Oi! You can't order me around" Ichigo chuckled out.

"It's not an order, its advice, I suggest you do it" Uryu said, fixing his glasses again before walking up to his boyfriend and leaning down to give him a kiss. The Shinigami on Ichigo's bed suddenly began screaming, pointing at the red head. Ichigo turned and glared at him.

"You're the guy from the other day!" Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance

"You shut up!" he yelled before sighing. "It seemed weird that you didn't say anything, did you just realize it? And it's not yesterday, its two days ago." Ichigo explained, the kid still seemed confused, slapping his forehead Ichigo continued "You slept a whole day!" the kid looked distressed for a moment before Ichigo shoved a plate in his face. "Here It's your share, eat it. It's good." The boy looked like he was ready to protest before Ichigo cut in. "You won't be able to eat like that. Your gigai is right there, just enter it" The boy turned to see the body in bed next to him, and he screamed surprised. "You're really annoying. Why would someone be scared of their own gigai?" the kid began to mumble, Ichigo not really paying attention.  
"Shino-san! Is Shino-san all-" the opening door cut him off.

"I'm back, I got the soda" a girl not much bigger then Yuzu held out a bad before she saw her friend and began tearing up. "Ryuunosuke!" she dropped her bags.

"Shino-san! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ryuunosuke replied. The girl had run after him putting him into a head lock and slamming him down.

"You are so shameful!" She yelled at the boy and the two began to bicker. The others paid no mind the two.

"Oh well let's eat" Ichigo suggested, Uryu began going through the bread picking one out for the boy who was currently getting beaten up..

**Yes, yes, extremely short chapter I know! Sorry! **


End file.
